Covert Relationships
by JuniperLemon
Summary: Bobby and Crowley have been hiding their relationship from the boys for months. They were bound to find out eventually.


The sound of the Impala could still be heard in the distance and Bobby was still stood on the porch staring at the spot the car was last seen when the voice made him jump.

"Finally. I thought they'd never leave." One arm wrapped around his waist while the other held out a beer for Bobby to take.

The old Hunter turned and raised an eyebrow at Crowley. It would be nice to have a little warning once in a while before the demon suddenly dropped into the house. The King of Hell stared off into the distance in which the Impala had trailed off into.

"They're like sons to me, Crowley. You can't expect me to keep them out of the house at all times just in case you decide to turn up." He wasn't angry but his tone did communicate a slight irritation.

The Hunter slipped out of the demon's arm and strode back into the house, screen slamming behind him. He began to potter around inside to purposely avoid his partner. He didn't expect Crowley to understand his relationship with the Winchesters but he certainly wanted him to accept it as fact. If he had to choose between the boys or Crowley there would be no hesitation; that demon would be back down to hell so quickly he'd need a parachute to soften the landing.

Crowley transported from the porch to the kitchen where the Hunter was running water to wash some dishes. He had learnt to transport around Bobby's house if he was going certain areas as the paranoid old man had demon traps, more of a pain in his ass than actual trouble, across his whole house. They were in some inventive places that Crowley uncovered the hard way.

"I know you're close with Sam and Dean. I just... Do you ever think you'd be willing to tell them about our relationship?" He came close and leant against the counter.

Bobby was quiet as he considered it for a few moments, "I just don't think they're ready to trust you."

"Why ever not? I'm a delight." He grinned, cockily.

"Sure." The man didn't sound convinced and gave evidence, "After you've messed with them almost constantly for 2 years? Betrayed and back stabbed them multiple times?"

Crowley tutted while rolling his eyes. He gently moved his partner out of the way so he could finish the dishes instead. It allowed the Hunter to collapse down on an old rickety chair and relax slightly. He scrubbed as though the suds were releasing his frustrations.

"I'm the King of Hell. I have to maintain my reputation and anyway, a couple of times I've tried to help but things got messy on my end and it made them see me like an unreliable conman." He sighed. Even he had tried to be good a few times especially when Bobby had asked him to do something.

"I know you try. Thank you." They remained in companionable silence for a few moments as each had thoughts to rifle through, "I'll tell them soon. I promise."

"That'd be nice." He chuckled, softly, "At least then I wouldn't have to wait for the car to turn the corner before coming to visit you."

Bobby smiled. For the king of hell, he could be a real sap sometimes.

"I love you."

Crowley replied with a cocky grin but a slight glimmer in his eyes, "I know."

* * *

Bobby had only just closed the door when a familiar demon was pressing their lips together passionately. It was risky as the boys hadn't yet driven off but the Hunter reciprocated enthusiastically since it had been weeks since he'd even heard a peep from his unofficial partner.

Crowley pulled away and growled, "5 days, Bobby! They didn't leave for five days."

"Stop complaining, man." He responded, gruffly. Clouting him around the back of the head playfully as punishment.

"Or what? You'll exorcise me?" They both chuckled, choosing to ignore how the joke actually highlighted the dangerous line that separated them as Hunter and demon.

Bobby angled his head down to recapture his partner's lips. He really did miss the old git whenever he swanned back to hell to get himself into trouble and be a pain in Bobby's backside. Not that the Hunter particularly minded though as Crowley would occasionally leave hints to help him figure out a case. He intertwined his fingers with the shorter man's and smiled into the kiss.

"Hey, Bobby. Did I-" Sam froze, eyes wide with shocked disbelief. He stood stock still with his head poking around the door.

Hunter and demon leapt apart as though the other's skin had just become deadly toxic. Bobby whirled around, guilt and panic washing over his features. The King of Hell, on the other hand, stood there smirking at the shocked Winchester with mischief glittering in his eyes.

"Bobby, what've you done? What did you just trade?" He'd seen enough demon deals to know a kiss could be the equivalent to a handshake.

"Trade? Nothing. It's not what it looks like." The old man struggled to think of any way that'd make this sound even partially okay.

"Anyway!" Crowley called in a sing sing fashion, "I've got demons to beat and humans to dispose of. Got to go, Sweetheart. Love you." He pecked a quick but defiant kiss on Bobby's cheek before vanishing.

"Jackass." The Hunter mumbled beneath his breath.

Sam was still glaring at him expectantly and the only person who'd take his side had just evaporated like a coward. To make things worse, he could hear Dean's footsteps making their way back towards the house.

This was not going to be easy to explain.

* * *

~Several Hours Later~

"But why Crowley?" Dean begged, "If you have a thing for demons then we can find you another one." He leant forward against the kitchen table.

The comment ruffled Bobby's feathers and he frowned, "I don't want another demon. I'm happy with Crowley."

"But what if it's some sort of mind trick? Manipulation?" Sam speculated, his concern for their father like figure outweighing any fear of the demon himself.

The older Hunter gave him a sharp look; so far Dean had been asking all the questions and he didn't need Sam to contribute.

"It's not. Trust me when I say I thought of that too. In the early stages, I did some tests and rituals but it all came back clear." He informed them patiently. Apparently they thought he was stupid and naïve.

"Aw, just when I thought you were going soft on me, Singer." The voice purred from behind them. Crowley stepped closer with a mischievous grin, "Boys, looks like you're going to have to call me Step-Daddy from now on."

Dean visibly bristled and went to stand up and march across to the demon but Sam caught his arm. He was forced to remain in his seat. The King of Hell noticed this and smirked.

"I'm not asking you to give your blessing or anything but just accept that it is happening." Bobby's gaze was almost pleading with the boys to make this okay. Their opinion meant so much to him. He just wanted to be happy for once.

"It's okay, Bobby. We trust you and your judgement. If you feel this is all okay and safe then we trust you completely." Sam answered for both of the Winchester men.

"Thank you, Boys." He definitely wasn't crying but his eyes were slightly damper than usual.

Crowley, only for a millisecond, looked down gratefully upon the two men as he knew that the Winchesters played a vital role in Bobby's life and without their acceptance their relationship would be essentially impossible. He turned cold again as soon as he felt Dean's eyes on him.

Must keep up appearances... for anyone who isn't Bobby, at least.


End file.
